


One Thousand Roses

by Swifty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Brain Damage, Comfort, Dementia, Depressing, Feels, Friendship, Heartbreaking, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty/pseuds/Swifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories are like mirrors; once they are broken, they can never be pieced together again. They're forever distorted.</p><p>[ One Shot ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand Roses

**Author's Note:**

> "Who will bring me flowers when it's over and who will give me comfort when it's cold?" - Flowers for a Ghost

“Who are you? You look an awful like my _cheri_.”

 

Eddie suppressed a sigh and turned around to face the Canadian with a smile as he put fresh roses in the vase by the bed. “That’s because I am your _cheri_ , goofball. It’s Ed, _cariño_ ,” he murmured, reaching out to brush his thumb over his lover’s cheek.  The older man gave him a bright smile, recognition instantly lighting up in the warm blue eyes. Sometimes it would take a minute or two for Chris to remember who he was. Benoit had began developing dementia a few years ago. It started out seemingly innocent enough; Chris would forget where he was in the middle of the store and why he was there. There was another occasion when they were at some mall and Chris thought somebody was stalking them, but it turned out to be just a poster. Then the little episodes gradually grew more and more frequently until Benoit was forced to go on ‘paid’ leave after he blew up at a fellow wrestler for borrowing a pair of boots. He didn’t remember happily lending them to the other man just a few days prior. Eddie had found him crying in a stairwell afterwards and they decided to go to a hospital to run some tests.

 

Eddie still remembered the way his heart sank to his stomach when they got the results back. The Canadian was only 43, but his brain was in alarmingly fragile state due to the years of abuse it took during the time as a wrestler. The part of the brain responsible for forming new memories was irreparably damaged. Medicine could only manage so much. The paid leave became permanent when Chris drove several states away for no reason and had to be escorted back home by the police.

 

The diagnose was six years ago, and Chris’ condition was getting progressively worse with each passing day. The doctors said that soon he wouldn’t be able to talk or even be aware of his surroundings anymore, that the disease would warp the brain so much until Chris was a vegetable. 

 

For now, confusion surrounded their relationship and they'd fallen into a routine where Eddie would talk to Chris about what was going on around town and the gossip in their friends' circle. “Come on, Chris. We should go outside to watch the sunset, it’s quite a sight, _papi_ ,” Eddie quipped, helping Chris get out of the bed and into the walker. He knew it was important for his best friend to get as much exercises as possible before the motor controls are lost. They made their way carefully towards the patio and Eddie made sure the lounge chair was comfortable before he eased Chris on it. The sun was just beginning to sink below the horizon, painting the sky marvelous colors of blood orange, pink, and violet. “See? Told you it was _bello_ ,” He purred, snuggling close to the older man. Days like these were far in between. Sometimes he got the Chris who calls him a dork and playfully hits him, other times he got a complete stranger. It was hard, but the alternative was dumping the former wrestler in a nursing home and Eddie refused to do that. He’ll stick by his friend to the last day. 

 

“Eddie...I love you.”

 

Eddie smiled sadly and pecked his partner on a stubbly cheek, placing a lone rose on Chris’ chest. “Te amo,” he whispered.

 

Even if it took a thousand roses to remind Chris of their friendship and love, even if it took a thousand words to get him talking, Eddie will gladly do it. He’ll do whatever he can to make the Canadian laugh and smile.

  
Even when Chris can no longer recognize him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I know it's awfully short and depressing.
> 
> I realize that taking care of a person who suffers from Alzheimer's and other types of dementia is very difficult especially in a home-care type of setting. It's hard, really fucking hard, and not everyone can do it.


End file.
